A Life in Peril
by lovejag
Summary: A close call brings forth emotions Harm never expected.


"A Life in Peril" 1/1  
  
By Rita Widmer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own JAG.   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Harm and Mac  
  
Author's Note: This story idea came after watching the movie, "Twister." There was one scene in there that just hit me over the head telling me that this is Harm and Mac without the twister.  
  
Gas Station  
  
Washington D.C.  
  
She tried to push the pain out of her mind as she held on tightly to the boy near her body. Her eyes were glaring at the man in the ski mask who pointed a pistol at them. She knew there was another man on the other side of the room holding another pistol at the boy's parents and other customers. Behind the counter lay the dead cashier.  
  
Eternity could have passed by, and she wouldn't have known it as she started to black out. The rumbling of feet across the floor had awoken her to the reality that the police had come into save the day. Soon after the scurry of activity she felt the boy being taken away from her while on the other side she felt someone leaning over her body.  
  
The blackness wasn't going to give up on her as she fought to stay awake to see the boy reunited with his parents. Whatever pain she would suffer would never match the pain of the loving parents would have felt if the boy had been shot. Neither parent had a dry eye as they greeted their son with hugs and kisses.   
  
It was the scream of pain running through her as she was put on the stretcher that brought the last ounce of blackness over her. Through the pain she smiled knowing she saved the boy's life so he could be with the family that loves him.  
  
She never did hear the parents rushing over to her to see how she was and to thank her. It was too late unconsciousness had hit her. As she was rushed out the door, the father cried out asking for a name. One of the policemen answered nearby with Sarah Mackenzie.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Bethesda Hospital  
  
Emotions were twirling around Harmon Rabb Jr. as he sat next to Sarah Mackenzie. He had been frantically trying to reach her when she didn't come over at the schedule time. At first he thought it was, because she got held up getting ice cream for dessert. He would find out he wasn't far off the truth. She had been held at gunpoint.  
  
What were those emotions running through him? The obvious ones he knew were pride and love for her, but a part of him was angry. It didn't even make much sense to him to be angry, but as he looked at her wrapped shoulder the anger would burst through him. She had risked her life for a little boy.  
  
He knew in that situation he would have done the same thing, so why was he angry? The answer was under the wrapped shoulder. The bullet hole had barely been above her heart. Just a little lower would have killed her. Not even an inch marked the difference between life and death.   
  
Then it hit him. She had come to less than an inch from taking the most precious thing in his life. He wanted to yell at her for taking that risk. Didn't she know what it would do to him to lose her? The tears brimmed ready to come to the surface, but he held them back. His insides were in a turmoil as fear hit him that next time it wouldn't be so lucky.  
  
For now he would keep this to himself, but he needed to talk to her. He had almost lost her once in Paraguay if he hadn't come to rescue her, and now this happened. This time there had been no chance of rescuing. He wouldn't have known until after she was dead.  
  
He had lost her in a different way after Paraguay, but even as he pushed her out of his life, he new that there was hope maybe they could work something out in the future. They were both alive to do so.  
  
The hand in his starting moving slightly, and he realized she was waking up. Looking up into her eyes, he smiled at her. Not the flyboy smile, but one he hoped of earnest happiness to see her awake.  
  
He pushed the anger away for now as he looked at her. Proudly he told her, "I'm proud of you marine."  
  
"Thank you, it was worth it." Her eyes once again closed. It was then that Harm let himself fall asleep with his head on her bed, and her hand still in his.  
  
3 Weeks Later  
  
Mac's Apartment  
  
Harm had let his anger at her risk taking simmer inside of him for the last three weeks. This past week had been the last straw. The doctors had let her on light duty as long as she didn't use her injured side. She came in smiling like being shot was an every day occurrence, and you move on like nothing happened. That smile had barely ever left her face during the week.   
  
Now it was Friday, and he had some things to say to a certain Sarah Mackenzie. He knocked briskly on her door, and pushed his way in before she even get to greet him. He could see shock, a little amusement, and a tiny bit of anger at his actions.  
  
"Harm, what's going on?" Mac asked.  
  
"You got shot!"  
  
"I know that, I can feel it every night before I go to bed. What about it has you in such a tizzy?"  
  
"In a tizzy? That's putting it mildly. I'm angered."  
  
"You're angry that I got shot, but shouldn't you be angry at the men who shot me?"  
  
"I'm angry at them too. Mac, don't you realize how close you came to being killed? If that bullet was just a little lower it would have killed you instantly."  
  
"And it would have been worth it. That boy would have lived, and that's all that matters. A little boy that will never have to wonder if his parents love him, want him, need him in their lives. They will support him in everything he tries to do. He has a life full of potential. How could I take that away from him? He will never have to live my life."  
  
"Don't you realize that you have that in your life right now? Somebody who loves, wants, and needs you in their life."  
  
She looked away from him, but he heard the quiet, "No," as loud as thunder.  
  
With his hands he turned her face to him, and kept them there as he looked into her eyes. "When are you going to see what you have right in front of you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Me, Mac." At that he let her go, and went to sit down on the couch. Silence reigned down upon them as they waited for the other to say something. It was Mac that finally broke the silence.  
  
"You don't need me to go on with your life. You proved that to me while you were in the CIA."  
  
"And not for a moment did you ever leave my mind. You said never, and all I wanted was to try to push you out of my heart and mind. Neither worked, and I came back. No matter what I need you in my life. I can't live without you, Mac."  
  
He finally looked up at her, and saw tears brimming in her eyes. Slowly he stood up, and went to her. His arms came around her, and held her tightly to him. "I need you. You and I fighting together doing what we do best. Just don't take my most precious gift away from me."  
  
She looked up at him without stepping out of his embrace. "I'll do everything in my power, but please promise me the same thing. I won't ever ask you to give up flying, but as long as I have your promise you will do everything you can to come home then it will help me stay strong when your away flying."  
  
"I promise, Sarah." For now that was enough for both of them. It wasn't the right time for I love yous and passionate kisses. They were together, and they would build off this night of anger and sadness to build towards those words and actions.  
  
The End 


End file.
